A rude awakening:
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: After a night of celebrating her promotion to Jounin, Kushina Uzumaki wakes up the next morning to an unwelcome guest. But, will that drunken night bring forth a new love or regret? Revision in process..Hiatus
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. so please don't sue me.**_

_**A/N: For those of you are wondering if you are thinking you are going crazy, you're not. I was reading through my old stories and when I saw this story I cringed. Although this was my first fic, I couldn't help but notice how bad it was. For those of you who read this story the first time, I have decided to rewrite this story. If you don't want to re read it you don't have to but I would appreciate it if you did. Enjoy.**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Prologue:**

In the wee hours of the morning, a beautiful drunken redhead awakens from a long fun-filled last night. As she brought her hand to her forehead in pain, she felt the unusual feeling of wanting to vomit. She quickly turned to the side of her full sized bed and released the contents of what happens when you get drunk at a bar filled with people. The vomit landed on the floor in a loud thump. She made a mental note to remember to clean that up later.

As she struggled to open uncooperative her eyes, she could see the sun rising in the could see the sun in its orange and yellow hue starting to ascend upon Konoha. She didn't have to be a weather expert to know that today was going to be a beautiful day. Starting today, she was to start her job as a Jounin. No longer was she Uzumaki Kushina "the chuunin". No! She was Uzumaki Kushina "the Jounin!" She had worked her behind off and that hard work was finally paying off. Finally, she was going to get the respect she deserved. No longer was she going to be treated like an outsider to the people of this village. She was finally on the road to achieving her dreams.

As she prepared to stand, the world began to tilt.

'Crap' she thought as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe I overdid it with the sake" she thought.

Last night, she had gone out to celebrate her promotion. She had gone with her best friend Hizashi who was already a Jounin. Although she normally didn't drink, she was egged on by the self proclaimed "super pervert, Jiraiya." Normally, she ignored the old coot but the way he egged her on infuriated her. She would shut him up once and for all. So she did what any person did when presented with a challenge. She accepted the challenge. Loudly and proudly. She was an Uzumaki! Uzumaki's didn't run away from a challenge. Believe it!

As the memory of getting wasted started to fade, she prepared to stand again. She didn't need an alarm clock to tell her that it was beginning to get late. Besides, she didn't see her alarm clock anywhere in sight even though it normally sat on the desk next to her bed.

As she prepared to stand again, an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

A voice of alarm rang through her head. Someone else was in bed with her. This was was unexpected.

She glanced over and saw the lump of a figure wrapped in her favorite blanket.

The lump.

She assumed was male flipped over stopping any thoughts they may have been in her mind.

No! It couldn't be! Not him! Anyone but him!

It was then she finally took in her surroundings. The room looked like a disaster area as if a bomb was dropped upon the area.

Clothes graced every available area in the small room. Even though the room was normally a mess, she was smart enough to realize that some of the clothes did not belong to her.

A gasp escaped her throat. The feeling of dread surrounded her. She prayed to kami that this was some kind of nightmare. Some kind of evil Jounin hazing ritual or something.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything from last night. An image that she hadn't expected invaded her mind.

The image made her choke and blush. It was safe to say she had slept with this intruder. But, that didn't mean he had to stay. Besides today was her first day at a new job. If she didn't get a move on, she was going to be late and the one thing she hated was tardiness.

She spied a kunai on the floor next to bed and willed her feet to move. As she stood, the world wobbled again but this time she maintained her balance.

She had maintained her balance long enough to slip on her own vomit and land on the floor in a heap.

BANG!

A loud thump echoed as she hit the floor. She looked up. The figure in the bed still hadn't moved.

"Crap how can that guy sleep through that?"

As she dragged herself from the floor and noted the vomit she now had all over in an unusual brown and green color, she grabbed the kunai to execute her plan.

As she approached the sleeping figure, she took note of the bright blond hair and his toned chest. Even though she normally didn't go for blonds, she couldn't help but notice how nice his body was.

She placed the kunai over an artery in his neck where she knew she could kill him in one blow. The figure still didn't move. She leaned over and climbed on his chest(throw up and all). She leaned over and did the thing all ninjas hated...

She imitated an alarm clock...Loudly.. Into his ear.

As expected, the blond idiot woke up in a snap. Since she was sitting on his chest, she took the opportunity to slam him back onto the bed.

His blue eyed peered into hers, his shock written all over his face.

Anger began to consume her.

"I am going to ask you this just once, Minato. What are you doing in my bed?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: The Birds and the Bees

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wouldn't it be awesome if I did.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 1: The Birds and the Bees

.

The sound of an alarm clock awakened him in a jolt. He sat up for a split second before he was slammed back into his bed.

'Wait. This wasn't his bed.'

He had less than a split second to realize that he was not at home in his own bed. He looked down and noted the kunai that was pressed against his neck. Whoever this was could kill him in one blow. As he looked up he noticed a woman was sitting on his chest. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her.

The redheaded woman pressed the kunai against his chest and leaned over him. He scrunched his nose up as the smell of vomit invaded his nose. Sure enough he also noticed that the redhead was covered in vomit.

'Disgusting.'

"I am going to only ask you this once, Minato. What are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed?" he asked a feeling of panic taking over. He took in a deep breath only to gag as he realized that the woman smelled like throw up and sake mixed together.

He looked into the eyes of the woman. Her eyes seemed to be glowing. Hatred was written all over this woman's face. For him that was the first time anyone had ever given him a look like that.

'Very interesting'

"Are you going to get off me now?" he asked holding his hands up in surrender.

The unknown redhead continued to glare down at him but kept a firm grip on the kunai. He couldn't remember what he had done to piss her off so badly but something about her screamed 'RUN.'

After a few more seconds, she finally dismounted herself from his chest. She stood up and crossed her arms glaring at him.

He looked up and his mouth went dry. Not only was she scantily dressed but she was wearing his shirt and...nothing else. Thankfully, the shirt was slightly longer and it covered everything but just barely.

He stared at her. Apparently she hadn't noticed her attire because any other woman would have ran away in shame about now. The redhead continued to rant but he wasn't listening. His eyes were glued to the sight of perfect ivory skin. He admired her appearance from head to toe. After all he was a man right?

She stopped talking and glared at him.

She finally noticed his eyes were not on her face and looked in the direction that was taking all of his attention.

She blushed a deep red when she noticed that she was standing there in nothing but a t-shirt. In a rush to get him to leave, she hadn't noticed that she wasn't fully dressed. And now the blond baka was staring at her.

'Today was just the beginning of such a wonderful day' she thought with a smirk.

As Kushina scampered for her clothes, Minato closed his eyes. A white hot, blinding pain exploded in his head. He cringed. Not only did he just wake up in someone else bed but now he had a hangover.

'Damn that Jiraiya.'

As he attempted to open his eyes again and failed, he felt a soothing feeling on the side of his head. His eyes snapped open long enough to notice the redhead was healing him.

'Great. Not only did she just try to kill me but now she almost kill me and heal me all over again.' he thought.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

The sight of those green eyes peering into his made Minato a little nervous. He was used to his fan-girls running away when he looked back at him. This woman seemed to be different. She hadn't run away at all. In fact, she had healed him as if she knew he was in pain.

As the feeling of the healing chakra faded away, she stood up straight and glared back at him once again.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she repeated. This time there was no mistaking the venom in her voice. As he looked back at her, he noted the bright red hair and the green eyes. With her hair sticking out in all directions, she looked similar to a demon he once saw in a textbook.

The demon woman crossed her arms awaiting his answer.

Minato ignored her and proceeded to stand up. The world seemed spin as stood. He could feel himself falling but a firm grip caught him before he hit the floor.

"Why was he stumbling?'

As soon as the question popped into his head he realized two things: Not only was he feeling the aftereffects of his first hangover but he was also very naked in a room with a woman he did not know.

'Crap.'

He blushed a deep red while he grabbed a blanket from the edge of the bed. He covered his body quickly with the blanket.

"Why am I naked?"

The demon woman blushed and then released a chuckle.

'What the hell was so funny?'

She glanced at him and gave him a once over with her eyes. Her face was the epitome of seriousness.

"You don't know why you're naked" she asked incredulously.

Minato shook his head. He tried to remember what he had done last night but everything was hazy. He knew he shouldn't have allowed his sensei to take him to a bar. Everyone in Konoha knew Minato couldn't hold water, let alone sake.

'Jiraiya was going to pay dearly for this.'

The girl blushed again and glanced out the window. Her face went white as a sheet. Minato felt a moment of embarrassment. Who did this woman think she was questioning him like this? He was Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was the one always asking the questions. Thank you very much.

"Look Blondie I don't have time to explain to you about the birds and the bees." she snapped.

The look that was on Minato's face was priceless. If she had a camera, she would use the picture as blackmail.

The moment passed and Minato's impassive face turned to anger.' Who did this woman think she is?' was craved into his expression.

Just as he was about to speak she cut him off with a raised hand.

"You have three seconds to get out before I kill you"

Minato gave her a look of amazement. She was throwing him out?

Now he understood how Jiraiya sensei felt when women threw him out.

"1" A look of panic crossed Minato's face. This woman was really serious.

"2" She was now taking out her kunai anxious to get her first kill of the day. Thanks to the blond idiot she was now late for work. This idiot was going to pay.

"3" The blond idiot now had his clothes on and disappeared in a flash.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kushina turned and walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower. Thanks to Blondie she didn't have time to grab breakfast.

'He better hope I never see him again.' she thought to herself angrily as she stepped under the steaming water...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Minato landed on the roof of a nearby house, he groaned. He had forgotten to ask the redheaded demon woman her name.

A small smile graced his angelic features.

Now he had a reason to see her again.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''end chapter''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N:Yes, I changed the outline of this story. It is not the same story it was before. Sorry if you are disappointed. Jiraiya will still play a big part in the story...Hope you will like this new chapter better. If you like it, hit me with a review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Team

Chapter 2: The Team

.

As she jumped stealthily from rooftop to rooftop, Kushina felt the flow of excitement run through her. Sure, she was late on her first day at a new job. Sure, she had gotten wasted the night before and woke up naked next to the "legendary" Yellow Flasher. Sure, she had tried to kill him before he could wake up. After all. this kind of thing happened to women her age right? But, despite all this, she still felt pangs of excitement. This third step as a Jounin was just one of the stepping stones to someday fulfilling her life long dream of becoming Konoha's first woman Hokage. She was going to fulfill her dream despite what everyone said. She was a an Uzumaki! This was her ninja way! Believe it!

As she got closer to the tower, she wondered what her first assignment as a Jounin would be.

'An assassination?'

'A seduction mission?'

'A courier mission to an unknown dangerous secret country?'

''Fighting on the front-line?'

As the prospect of fighting on the front line overwhelmed her thoughts more and more, she became more and more oblivious to her surroundings. It wasn't until she literally slammed into the super pervert, Jiraiya, that she realized how out of it she really was.

"Ah Kushina. On the way to the Tower?" the super pervert remarked.

-Nod.-

'Still hung over?"

-Nod-

"Had a nice night last night?"

She stopped and turned around a dark aura surrounding her like white on rice.

She took a moment to let the comment to sink in and finally punched the self proclaimed super pervert in the stomach with a chakra infused punch..

Jiraiya doubled over in pain and coughed up crimson blood.

Kushina knew the pervert long enough to know what exactly what he meant by that last comment. If he hadn't egged her on at the bar then she would have woken up alone like she always did. She would have been on time like she always was. She would have taken a long shower like she did every morning but oh no, she had to cut her day short by waking up next to the orange flasher who didn't understand why he was naked when all his clothes was tossed all around her room. All in all, she blamed Jiraiya for this entire mess! If Jiraiya was standing before her now, mind you doubled over and coughing up blood, then the Yellow Fresher had obviously told his sensei about the night they had spent together.

She clinched her fist hard enough to draw blood. This was the last thing she needed. To be scandalized. Wait until she got her hands on that no good blond. She would personally make it a priority to kill him whenever she saw him again. He was going to pay for this slip of the tongue.

0o0o0o

The sound of Jiraiya still coughing up blood snapped her out of her thirst for revenge.

For a moment, she thought maybe she had hit the toad sage a little too hard but then again Jiraiya was used to super strong women anyway. His teammate, Tsunade, always landed punches on the super pervert whenever she was around. In fact, he should have been practically immune to it right now.

"Have a good day,Jiraiya!" she said sweetly.

She turned back to the task of making her way to the Tower.

Even though she had a sucky morning, her day couldn't reach no worse right! Even as she repeated the words to herself as she got closer to the Tower she couldn't help but to have an overwhelming sense of doom.

Hopefully she wouldn't have to stop to throw up...again...

0o0o0

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in" a wise voice called.

As he opened the door, he couldn't help but to feel the sense of belonging. After all it wasn't everyday he was called to the Hokage Tower for anything else besides a mission. As a matter of fact, the last time he had been inside this office was when he was called on a mission to take care of 500 enemy ninja. He had taken them down easy, not that he was bragging or anything. But, despite all this, he had rarely been inside the office. He was usually called in as a last line of defense. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

As he walked towards the large oak desk, he bowed to the elderly man who was known throughout the world as the 'God of Shinobi', Third Hokage Sarutobi.

"You wished to see me hokage-sama?"

The graying older man fixed his wise but very observant eyes on the young man who was now bowed before him.

"Yes, Minato. Take a seat. There is something I would like to discuss with you"

0o0o0o

After arguing for five minutes with the secretary from hell, she was finally at long last reached the destination that had taken her two hours to get to. Once again, she thought about the blond who had made her morning a living hell. It wasn't like her to be late. If anything, she hated to be late. Never again was she going to let her friends talk her into a night of getting wasted when she knew she had to work the next day. After all, if she was going to become the first female Hokage then she couldn't walk around drink sake all day right? That would be entirely unprofessional.

She raised her hand to knock against the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in" a voice called.

She smiled and opened the door. There,sitting at the desk was the man she had come to know as a surrogate father, The Third Hokage. If it hadn't been for this man, then she would have ran away from Konoha years ago despite her reasons for coming here in the first place.

"Ah, good afternoon Uzumaki-san you're finally here. Let's get down to business.. The secretary told you why you are here correct?"

She nodded and smiled.

Even though she had argued with the woman for nearly five minutes, she had remained civil long enough to find out that she would be meeting her new team today.

"If you ready then we will get down to the business of meeting your new team"

As the Third talked about the members of her new team, Kushina drifted off into her own little world. She imagined herself on the front line where she was saving a comrade from a certain death. Once she had saved the young man she would be hailed a hero and finally be accepted into the village after she was named the Fourth Hokage. It would be like a dream come true. She would rule Konoha with infinite wisdom just like the Third did. In fact, if the Third played his cards right then she would throw out that stuffy old fuggy counsel and replace them the Third. Believe It!

"Uzumaki-san do you understand?"

Kushina nodded and smiled again even though she had completely missed what he said.

Okay, maybe she was still slightly hung over but it didn't matter as long she got the job done right?

"Good. I'll bring them in"

As the Third pressed the button to converse with his secretary, Kushina drifted off yet again. Finally at long last she would finally meet her team. Since they were going to be on the front-line then she imagined that Sarutobi would give her nothing but elite ninja on her team where she probably would be the Captain. After all she was born to lead and she would need only the best as backup right?

"You can send them in now."

Kushina turned around at the mention of her team finally being sent in to where she was eagerly waiting.

There was a single knock and the door slowly opened.

Six children and one adult entered the room.

The children ranged in ages from 10 to 14.

She peered around the group waiting for her team to arrive. 'What were these kids doing here anyway? Couldn't they see the Third was busy?'

After five seconds, it finally dawned on her that she was missing everything Sarutobi was saying...again. She glanced back the group once again but this time she really took a look. Five of the children was nothing but Genin and one silver haired Chunnin and the adult he...

"You" she spat viciously.

The aging Hokage looked up from his document his face a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san you two know each other? Good. Then that will make it even easier for you two to work as a team since you two will be working together."

"What!" she gaped.

The older man smiled and fixed her with a stern gaze. "Haven't you been listening to what I have been saying? Starting today you will be taking on your first Genin team."

"Come again?"

The older man smiled once again as if he was used to the red head's absentmindedness.

"Starting today you will become a teacher and this is your team"

0o0o0o0

She she stared back at the old man, Kushina felt as if she had stepped into an alternate universe where the old man behind the desk had told her she was going to become a teacher, despite the fact that she hated kids. She assumed that she must have apparently slipped into a dream and there was no way in hell she was going to become a teacher. And to make things worse she sure as hell wasn't going to work with the Green Flasher.

No Way. No How.

The blond stepped forward snapping all thoughts into suspension for the time being. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and silent laughter.

"I don't believe we have formally been introduced. My name is Namikaze Minato and you are?" he said quietly and respectively.

Her green eyes widened and wrapped the blond in a venomous he was ignoring the gaze or he was practically immune to it she couldn't really be sure so she responded with the first thing that popped into her head.

"My name is bite me, blondie"

The blond chuckled revealing a row full of perfect white teeth.

'Funny' she thought. She had never noticed that this morning when she had kicked him out.

He scratched his head with a sheepish grin.

He stuck in hand forward in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you bite me. It will be a pleasure working with you"

As she grudgingly took the blond's hand, Kushina felt a rush of anger.

With his blond hair, mischievous smile, and blue eyes, why on Earth did she feel like the blond standing before her was mocking her and why did she feel a sudden urge to commit murder...again?

0o0o

She raised her hand quickly infusing it with charka just like she had done to the pervert. She fully prepared to finish the job she had started this though she would unfortunately have to kill the blond in front of the Hokage, he would understand just as soon she was done. After all, she blamed Minato as much as she blamed Jiraiya for the little mishap this morning.

With the reflexes of a cat, he caught her hand and fixed her with a bright smile.

"Yes, I think we will work well together."

She relaxed her face into a full smirk. She turned back to now surprised gray haired Hokage.

"Blondie, I seriously doubt it."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 4: Down to Business

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own a mixed breed puppy named Kakashi. Please don't sue me.

.

Chapter 4:Down to Business

.0o0o0o0o0.

.

"You want to kill Namikaze Minato?" repeated Hyyuga Hizashi with stunned look upon his face.

He glanced up at the young vibrant redhead who he adored with all his all his heart. In all of the years he had known her, he had never seen her so serious. Sure, he understood that he wasn't around much but she couldn't have changed that much? Had she? Ever since he had joined ANBU a while back, he had little time to spend with her or be inside the village but since he had just came back from a mission two days ago, he was enjoying what little time he did have with her.

"Yes" said Kushina who was pretty much oblivious to the fact that Hizashi was now staring at the woman with wide eyes and a open mouth.

"But why?" he asked finally regaining his composure.

Everyone knew Minato. He was a friendly, outgoing, almost perfect Jounin who had the reputation of being able to kill anything within a two mile radius. Most people feared him even though he was a happy always smiling blond.

"Because he is an arrogant prick and he..."

Hizashi's ear's perked up at this. Kushina was not the type of woman to pause within a sentence. She was the type of woman who was in your face if she had something to say to you. She was a beautiful woman but a tomboy at heart. So, for Kushina to have paused in her sentence it meant something happened. Something big.

Silence ensured the room. Now Hizashi was really curious. Kushina Uzumaki was never silent. Silence wasn't her thing. She was the one who had pretty much established the quote: "Those who don't speak up are asking for others to walk over them."

"Why do you want to kill him?" he asked again thoughtfully as if it was some kind of afterthought. He knew Kushina played secrets close to the chest so for her to declare that she wanted to kill this man without giving up any type of details made him automatically suspicious. After all, he was the smarter Hyyuga out of he and his brother.

"I-" she began but paused.

She continued walking back and forth but this time it was in thought instead of anger. How was she going to explain to her best guy friend that she had slept with "The Yellow Flash" by accident on her way home last night? Hell, she didn't even know how it happened...Well, OK maybe she did know the mechanics of what happened but she couldn't get it through her head just HOW it happened.

"Kushina? Kushina?" Hizashi murmured.

She blinked in surprise. She had paced the carpet so much that there was a trail forming where she walked continuously back and forth.

'_Oops._'

She knew that if her landlord had found out about that rug he would flip out. He already didn't want her there because he thought she was an outsider.

When she was brought here after her country's destruction,she was treated like an outsider throughout the village. She was laughed at. She was pointed at, all throughout her years at the academy. It wasn't her fault she had bright red hair and a tomato shaped face. She didn't see that as a reason why people shouldn't befriend her but that was the reason she always got when she tried to befriend someone. It wasn't until she became friends with the shy Hyyuga at the edge of the playground where she finally became complete. She was no longer alone anymore.

Hizashi had been her first friend, her only friend until she reached adolescence.

It wasn't until she blew up at a classmate, that she had gained the reputation of being short tempered, loud, and downright obnoxious. But, in time she had proved them wrong. They had told her she would never make it out of the academy. She did, even though she was dead last. They told her she would never make it to Chuunin but she did. She had beat one of the strongest people in the Chunnin Exams. They told her she wouldn't make Jounin but she did..a couple of days ago. Those words from the people who didn't believe in her just motivated her to do better, to be stronger than the rest. Maybe when she became Konoha's first woman Hokage then maybe people would acknowledge her. Maybe just maybe, she would finally be accepted.

"Kushina" Hizashi remarked coolly staring back at his best friend who still seemed like she was in another world.

"Huh, yeah?"

"Someone is at your door" Hizashi commented pointed to the door.

"You saw that I was thinking about something, Hizashi. Why didn't you answer the door?"

Hizashi smirked his pale eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Because this isn't my house." he answered calmly.

The redhead glared at the Hyyuga with a pseudo-outraged looked on her face. She threw her arms up in frustration and stalked towards the door.

"Argg, some people at like they are too good to answer the -" she remarked opening the door.

There standing on the doorway was the last person she had expected to see. She closed her disbelieving mouth and clenched her fist in anger.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

M

Hizashi stood up and walked towards the kitchen calmly. When he had heard the footsteps in the hallway he had turned his Byakugan on and surveyed his surroundings. Of course, that person would be the one out in the hallway, but what were they doing here? He didn't understand since Kushina refused to give up details but he was going to find out one way or the other. He pulled a Kushina's favorite bag of chips out of the cabinet. It wasn't popcorn but it would do. Maybe the redhead had forgotten that he was here but either way he was going to sit back and enjoy the show.

M

She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips glaring at the very, very unwanted visitor or rather visitors.

The infuriating blond and his perverted sensei stood in the doorway of her apartment occupying it as if they had a right to be there.

"I wanted to see man about a horse" the white haired super-pervert, Jiraiya commented bumping his elbow against the blond who was smiling uncomfortably.

It was obvious that he didn't want to be here so for in the name of everything holy why in the hell was he here.

"And you?" she commented glaring hatefully at the blond who was occupying her doorway.

"Sensei, wanted me to come along" Minato remarked as he smiled brightly at the redhead in the doorway.

"And why in the hell should I let you two into my house?" Kushina smirked snidely.

"Because you wouldn't deny Konoha's number one ladies -"

"Shut it pervert" Kushina said effectively cutting the very loud, perverted man off before he started with his infamous "ladies man" speech. She wasn't in the mood to listen to it considering the fact that she had heard it a million times since she arriving in Konoha.

She grabbed the author's hand and dragged him inside before effectively slamming the door in the blond's face before he could take a step inside.

"There! I feel all better now" she remarked out-loud.

"I knew you would do that." a voice commented followed by the sound a loud pop.

She turned around, her smile disappearing along with her new-found good mood.

Minato sat in the kitchen next to Hizashi eating some of her favorite chips that she hid in the cabinet.

He smirked back at the woman who was now gaping at him in mild surprise.

"Now, that you have finally stopped acting like a child; we can finally get down to business."

M

"So the old man wanted us to take on a team so we could prepare them for battle? What is he crazy?" Kushina remarked with a frown.

"No, he is not crazy. He's being realistic." the blond commented while nursing an ice pack against his cheek.

After he had regretfully reprimanded Kushina for acting like a child, she had punched him so hard that he was still seeing stars.

_'Who knew girls could hit that hard?'_

"So, we train them and then what?" she asked pacing the floor once again.

"Since they are being trained for battle, then I would assume they would do what they are supposed to...go into battle" Minato remarked.

Kushina stopped pacing the floor and glanced back at the two men who occupied the kitchen counter. Her jaw was set in a firm line and her eyes held this intensity never seen before by the blond. Now he was intrigued.

_'My, my she's just full of surprises_' he thought ironically.

Hizashi, on the other hand, smirked. He knew Kushina well enough to know when she was going to either complain or protest something. At the rate she was going, he wasn't surprised that she hadn't punched a hole through the young blond...yet.

"I refuse."

Minato dropped the chip he had been holding. What did she mean "she refused?" What exactly was she refusing again?

"What and why exactly are you refusing?" Minato asked with a semi confused look on his face.

He had an inkling of what exactly she was refusing but he wanted to hear it from her so he didn't make an incorrect assumption just like he did this morning.

Speaking of this morning...

"Did you ever get that throw up off your floor this morning?" Minato commented nonchalantly.

To the left of him, Minato saw the young, lavender eyed and now flustered Hyyuga spit out the drink he had been sipping.

Kushina glowed a dark red.

Minato looked up, his blue eyes twinkling with innocence.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

M

Once again she was on the verge of murder, but this time it was going to be completely justified.

As she picked up a dishtowel to wipe up the soda Hizashi had spit across her counter, Kushina world went from a semi calm state to one of complete and utter mortification. She had been playing that secret close to her chest and the blond had to go out and ruin it. Damn him.

She looked back at the blond and unconsciously ran a hand over her stomach in an attempt to calm down. If the blond kept going at the rate he was going now then he was going to see more than just a few stars..He was going to see...well that wasn't important right now.

She wasn't let the blond make her lose control.

That was the last thing she needed.

And that was the last thing Konoha needed.

She had to stay in control and if that meant just strangling the blond then she was fine with that because the last thing Konoha needed was to see her angry.

She would avoid that...at all costs... starting now.

"Get out."

-End Chapter-

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being extremely late. A pesky thing called life got in the way so I had to take care of that first. On the other hand, I have good news. I am finally graduating from college! I will be graduating with a degree in Biology and Psychology(yes, that's two degrees). So hopefully you could understand why I haven't been updating. In other news, If you are a fan of "Shift in Time" or have been reading the story there is a poll on my profile if you guys want me to continue that particular story. So please vote so I will know when to update. Thank you so much for sticking with the story if you still are and um...if you are no longer interested let me know and I will stop it here. Thanks again!


End file.
